Living with the Fear
by AbbieLovesBooks
Summary: Percy Jackson has had a hard life. Abused by his evil step-father leaving him broken and with no hope of a better life. That is until fate brings him and Annabeth together, will she fix Percy or will she be the cause of more pain and suffering. Only time will tell but one things for sure... they can't stay away from each other. (No Gods!) (Set in High School)
1. Chapter 1

**Living with the Fear**

**Chapter 1 **

**(Percy)**

Fear. Its a funny thing. I mean the feeling that we can be so scared, terrified of something that it completely takes over. Its the only thing you think about, that horrible, sinking feeling of hopelessness and despair. You know what I find confusing? How people fear death more than pain. I mean it's strange, life hurts a lot more than death, its filled with more pain. Death is simple, all the pain and suffering you have faced is over. Its peaceful in fact.

I guess you could say I have a pretty good understanding of what pain is, being beaten by your step-father could do that to a person. But although my life is screwed up and frankly worthless, I still believe there's more for me out there. Away from this life of constant abuse and suffering, maybe I'll meet someone, maybe Gabe will suddenly vanish into thin air. All I know is; I'm 17, motherless, fatherless and as far away from happiness as someone could be.

I woke up to the familiar stench of alcohol and cigarettes. I'd become accustomed to Gabe's lazy ways. I rolled over and checked the time. Damn it! I had school in 30 minutes and I couldn't get another ring home saying I was late. Not after the last time!

I quickly rushed into the bathroom, hurriedly brushing my teeth and throwing in some jeans and a hoodie. I made my way through the living room and found Gabe, sprawled across the couch, snoring like a fire-breathing dragon with a head cold. Beer bottles littered the floor, Usually I would pick them up and clean up after him but today I was running late so I tiptoed past the couch and through the front door. I suppose I'll deal with whatever punishment Gabe felt I needed for that later.

I quickly ran to school, through the busy roads, and bustling people. Once I got there I immediately looked for my two best friends, Nico and Grover. I found them out on the field and made my way over to them.

"Hey guys" I said, shouldering my backpack which had slid down whilst I had been running.

"Yo man, why you so outta breath?" Nico replied, noticing my heavy breaths and panting. I hadnt told Nico or Grover about my... situation at home. I was embarrassed. They'd think I was weak and pathetic, not the strong, cocky assured Percy Jackson I pretended to be.

"Hey dude! You kinda spaced out there." Grover said, frowning at me and leaning on his crutches that he had due to some medical problem I've never really understood.

"Sorry I was just running late and practically had to run a marathon to school." I said, grinning putting on the fake personality I always used. Nico chuckled,

"Of course Percy Jackson can wake up whatever time he wants, he makes his own rules!" He said thumping me on the back. I cringed and just muttered "you know it", continuing the act. But that's what it was an act, not really who I was. I couldn't even be normal around my friends, Gabe had took that away. I'd let him and I hated myself for it.

**(Annabeth)**

As always I was the first one sat in our English lesson. I sat right at the front, wanting to pay actually pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Maybe that made me a geek, but I enjoyed learning, it was fascinating and interesting when I find out something I surprisingly hadn't known before.

Thalia, my best friend, came in and sat next to me. We were complete opposites. I had long blonde hair, she had short, dark spiky hair. She was hot hotted and wasn't afraid to speak her mind whereas I was more conserved and kept my cool.

She looked over and smiled at me, "Ready for another fun day of boredom and torture Annabeth?" She joked, leaning back on her chair. I laughed, shaking my head, Thalia was awesome and could really brighten up anyone's day. The fact that we were opposites just further strengthened our friendship. I admired her.

That's when I noticed the small group of 3 boys walking into the room. The two at the front, Nico and Grover were laughing at a joke Grover had just told. But what caught my attention was the boy at the back. He was walking unenthusiastically, head hung low making his dark, raven hair fall into his sea green eyes. He was obviously upset about something but no one else seemed to have noticed. I guess I was just too observant and a good reader of people but I knew that something was troubling him.

I knew who he was of course, his name's Percy Jackson. He'd been in my class forever but we hardly spoke, and if we did it was just a polite 'hello'. I wanted to know what was making him act that way but I guess I would never find out.

That was of course until the teacher stepped forward and announced,

"Right we're doing something different for the next two weeks. Call it a project if you will, but I'll be pairing you up with someone you don't usually work with and your task is to produce a small piece on how books can affect the actions we take and the things we do. The first pair will be... um lets see.. ah! Percy and Annabeth! I'm sure you'll make a great couple!"

The class sniggered and laughed at his last comment. I felt a blush creeping up my face and I couldn't help but whip around and stare, dumbfounded at Percy. He returned my gaze, looking bored and he still had that same look of hopelessness in his eyes.

I turned back around and found Thalia smirking at me, I glared at her and stared defiantly at the bored. I knew one thing. I was sure in for an interesting two weeks.

**-A/N - So there it is! My very first chapter to my very first story, Wow. If you're reading this then thank you and please do keep reading I'm gonna be updating regularly as I have some really good ideas for where this story is going to go. LOVE A BIT OF PERCABETH! Let me know what you think to this story, all criticism is good criticism right? Oh no wait is that publicity?**

**Anyhow thanks, Abbie :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As soon as Mr Brunner finished speaking I noticed Annabeth turning around to stare incredulously at me, obviously surprised at the recent turn of events.

I gave no reaction, honestly I didn't care very much. My mind was elsewhere, worrying about what I was coming home to after this morning. Gabe would be angry.

So I just looked back until she took the hint and turned back around, her jaw set tight. I didn't know if she was angry or annoyed. Annabeth was hard to read.

I hadn't really been friends with her like... ever. We'd been in the same class since we were children but that didn't mean we were best friends in fact we'd hardly even spoke. We didn't exactly have a lot in common. Annabeth actually like school, she focused on her work, listened enthusiastically to teachers and all in all kept herself to herself. She only really had one good friend, Thalia and even then they weren't close, close friends.

Whereas I on the other hand, didn't enjoy school.I had dyslexia and ADHD making it very hard for me to focus on my school work therefore I didn't enjoy it. I had lots of friends, and I guess I was seen as funny, sarcastic, confident and 'cool' but of course that wasn't the real me, it was just the act I put on, hiding what no one could know. Ever.

"So how's this going to work then?" A girl's voice said breaking me out of my thoughts, which were taking a turn for the worst.

It was Annabeth. She looked angry with me for some reason, with her arms folded over he chest she stood over my desk whilst the other students filed out of the classroom. I guess I must have been too spaced out to notice the lesson had ended.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked, quickly standing and grabbing my backpack, hastily shoving books back into it.

Annabeth let out an exasperating sigh and began tapping her foot against the desk. She gave me a long glare as if debating whether to just walk off and leave my stupid self standing here. But instead she said,

"The project seaweed brain, you know the one Mr Brunner set us only 10 minutes ago. Really is it that hard to listen?"

I stopped and looked back at her, a confused expression on my face.

"Seaweed brain?" I asked but at that Annabeth's face began to grow red as a faint blush creeped up her face. For the first time she actually looked nervous not the cool confident person she usually was.

"Um well... I always see you at the beach and... you know you seem to like the ocean and all so yeah." She stammered out, making me smirk. However when she saw me do that she suddenly regained her confidence and the glare returned, "Plus you never focus in class and act like a complete seaweed brain so is it really that surprising?"

I frowned, she seemed to pay a lot of attention to me considering we weren't friends. I found my self liking that, but as soon as that thought came I quickly diminished it. I couldn't begin to have those thoughts, I wouldn't. Plus Annabeth didn't even like me.

"Okay whatever, call me what you like but wasn't there an actual point to this conversation. The project or something." I said, walking to the door, wanting to get away from the awkward predicament I had gotten myself into.

Annabeth seemed to think the same for she said; "Yeah do you want to meet up and do this at your place or mine."

I stopped dead in my tracks. There was no way she could come back to mine and find smelly Gabe and the awful place I lived in.

Annabeth kept walking until she noticed I had stopped. She turned around and frowned, a question in her eyes.

I regained my composure and smiled the usual fake, happy smile I always gave.

"Yours." I said bluntly. "My step-father may have his friends over so yours may be easier." I continued in a monotone voice. I was so used to lying my now it had become second nature.

Annabeth still frowned at me for a second but seemed to accept that was all she was all I was going to say and nodded her head. "Okay meet me out in the parking lot outside and we can do it then, since I'm guessing you don't know where I live."

"Yeah okay then cya then." I quickly said, running off suddenly feeling very nervous. I looked over my shoulder and saw Annabeth still standing there, staring at me that same frown still on her face.

I quickened my pace and headed into the bustling crowds.

I had a feeling Annabeth was beginning to know more than she should. I guess I'll just have to do better at lying, I didn't like it but I had to.

Annabeth couldn't know my secret, no one could.

Annabeth

The rest of the day passed by slowly. For the first time in ever, couldn't actually focus on my lessons. I kept thinking about Percy. What was he hiding? Why was he acting the way he was?

It was infuriating. There was hardly ever a problem I didn't have the answer to or couldn't solve, but Percy was a mystery. I had seen him a couple times during the rest of the day but he would quickly look the other way when I caught his eye.

So lets just say I wasn't exactly enthusiastic as I made my way out of the front doors of the school at the end of the school day. Percy was already there, waiting for me, staring at the floor and kicking a stone on the ground. He looked so sad, so lost. I found myself again wondering why he was this way.

He looked up as he saw me approaching and brushed away a few stray strands of dark hair that had drifted into his eyes. He plastered on a false cheery smile and grinned at me.

"You ready?" He asked kicking off the post he had been leaning on... Gosh he was hot.

Annabeth! I mentally screamed at myself. I was not attracted to Percy, sure he was strong with muscles I could visibly see through the long-sleeved top he had on, plus not to mention the whole dark and mysterious thing he had going on, plus...

No! No! No! I again mentally shouted at myself, what was wrong with me?! Percy must have noticed my mental breakdown as he frowned at me, looking confused.

Damn it, I must have been blushing at the thoughts I had been having, I must be looking like a right idiot.

"Yeah of course I'm ready, my house isn't far from here so it's not a long walk, is that okay?" I asked, nonchalantly fighting hard to regain my composure and walking ahead of him so he wouldn't see my face.

"Sure I like walking." Percy said, matter of factly, falling into step beside me and accidentally brushing my arm. I could feel the heat it had caused there, as a tingling had spread up my arm.

I quickly turned my face away from him, masking yet another blush that had fought it's way to my face. Gods what was wrong with me today? Percy was making me think things I should never be thinking, I was Annabeth Chase for Gods sake not some dopey, lovesick schoolgirl.

I was in so much trouble, and for reasons unbeknown to me, I kind of liked it.

**/N: Well there's chapter 2 I hope you liked it, I'm still 'setting up the story' as they say so it may still be a little boring, but as the chapters go on it will get more interesting and exciting so please do continue reading :)**

**Thank you to those who have already favourite and reviewed after just one chapter, it really does make me motivated to keep writing so thank you. In response to the question of whether the members of the Prophecy of Seven I.e. Jason and Leo will be in this story, I'm not sure yet. I'm gonna see how this story plays out and whether they fit in so maybe, maybe not but I do really want to write them in, especially Leo so who knows **

**So before I bore you all with this very long authors note, thank you again and please continue reviewing, it really helps with the story, and any suggestions will be appreciated :) **

**Abbie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Percy**

When we got to Annabeth's house I was surprised to see it was big. Like family big. I didn't know much about Annabeth's life or her family but I didn't think she had siblings, well none that actually went to our school.

But as we made our way into her house I noticed I was wrong. There were lots of signs young children lived here, there were toys strewn all over the place and I had to be careful not to trip over a toy car that had been left in the hallway. To further prove my observations, two identical young boys came running, energetically into the room.

They seemed to be racing, for they kept elbowing each other in the side and pushing the other out of the way, playfully. However they immediately stopped in their tracks when they saw Annabeth and I standing there. They both looked at Annabeth as if to say 'who's the creepy dude standing in our living room'.

Annabeth smiled affectionately at them and ruffled their hair. She turned to me and said, "Percy these are my brothers Bobby and Matthew. They're um... loud to say the least." She added teasingly and the one called Bobby stuck his tongue out at her. "And boys this is Percy, my... er... friend."

The twins looked at their sisters flustered face and back at me, where I was awkwardly standing there with my hands in my pockets, and both burst out laughing and chanted; "Ooooo Annabeth has a friend" They laughed and decided to add, "A boooooyfriend", dragging out the word.

Annabeth blushed and shooed them out of the room, saying "Get out of here you two! Before I show you both just how much I can be 'friendly'!"

I chuckled. It was nice to see Annabeth acting so... well human. She usually didn't show affection very much and I for one thought it was a good look for her. Not that I noticed what Annabeth looked like. Yeah I definitely didn't notice the way her smile lit up her whole face. Definitely.

Annabeth turned back to me and smiled awkwardly seemingly embarassed, "I'm sorry about them, they can be a little... um overbearing sometimes."

I laughed again. "Don't worry about it, I thought they were cute."

"Don't tell them that, they'd get too cocky and never shut up." Annabeth replied, grinning.

"Wouldn't want that now would we?" I said playfully. I found myself surprised at how easy it was to talk with Annabeth. I had totally misjudged her and I felt ashamed at how quickly I was to assume she was just a book worm with no personality. Annabeth was obviously so much more.

Just then another member of the Chase family came into the room, smiling widely. She was dressed in an apron and had obviously just been cooking, from just looking at her I noticed the motherly way she acted and it made me miss my own mother.

"Hey Annabeth I thought I heard you come in, and who's your friend?" She said in a sweet, kind voice whilst smiling affectionately.

"This is Percy, Percy this is my stepmom." Annabeth said, introducing me for the second time that day. That's when I noticed that Mrs Chase obviously shared some of the characteristics the twins had, same eyes, same nose but none of Annabeth's as she wasn't her biological mother like I had first thought. There was a story behind that I was sure.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Chase." I said, using my best sweet-boy manners and boyish grin that seemed to get women to like me.

"Nice to meet you to meet you to, any friend of Annabeth's is a friend of ours. Are you staying for dinner or?" She asked, looking between Annabeth and I, questioningly.

"Actually Percy and I have a school project we need to do, that's why he's here, plus I'm sure he has dinner waiting for him at his house right?" Annabeth replied now looking at me.

"Yeah sure" I replied. There was no way I had a home-cooked meal waiting for me, Gabe didn't cook so we lived off of frozen pizza's and takeaways. Some teenagers may find this appealing but trust me, after years of the stuff, it got old very quickly.

"Okay then I'll leave you two to it then, I'm in the kitchen if you need anything." Mrs Chase finished sweetly, and left the room leaving Annabeth and I alone. There was a long pause where both of us looked around awkwardly, me choosing to look at the wall which had suddenly become very interesting.

Until finally Annabeth plopped herself own on the floor and began to get her books out of her bag, spreading them out on the floor. She looked back up at me and said, "I guess we should get started on this project then unless of course that wall is seriously as interesting as you seem to find it."

**Annabeth**

Percy hastily repeated my actions and also got his books out, when he heard my comment. I noticed he was blushing slightly and I smiled. Funny, Percy didn't seem like the sort of guy to blush a lot, especially around girls. I liked that I had that effect on him.

"So your brother's and stepmother seem nice, are they your actual brothers?" Percy said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah they're my half brothers, my dad married my stepmom when I was 7." I replied, flicking through a book.

"Well you seem to get on very well." He said, with a touch of amusement and confusion in his voice.

"What is that such a surprise? I can be nice you know." I added, jokingly, looking up at Percy's amused face.

"Why Miss Chase, you be nice? That shocks me." He answered, feigning surprise and putting his hand to his chest as if he had just gone into shock. I laughed. I liked this Percy, the playful, funny one who didn't seem to have a care in the world. It was refreshing.

"Yeah well at first I didn't like my stepmother, actually I was a nightmare I'm quite ashamed at how I acted. I guess I thought that my dad had got a new family and forgotten about me. But now I realise I was wrong, plus she seems to make my dad happy so that should make me happy right?" I said, surprising myself at how much I had just revealed about myself. But I felt like I could trust Percy, like he'd understand.

"Yeah I guess" He responded, distantly. He looked lost in thought, like he was in another world, or memory I didn't know but by the look on his face it wasn't pleasant.

"Hey earth to Percy!" I said, waving my hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. His eyes shot to my face, returning back to normal, not the glazed over look they had before. "You okay?" I asked, concerned.

He nodded, smiling although it was empty and didn't reach his eyes. "Just thinking that's all." He responded in a funny, unlike Percy voice.

"About what?" I asked, wanting to know exactly what had made him go funny all of a sudden, my curiosity getting the better of me. There was something wrong with him and I wanted to know what.

He looked exasperatingly at me, giving me a 'just let it go' sort of look. I stared back, not backing down. He shook his head, and chuckled to himself. "Nothing, I was just thinking you're lucky to have such a loving family."

What did that mean? Why would thinking that cause Percy to react that way, it made no sense. But then again Percy Jackson didn't make sense at all, so should I really be surprised?

"But now I'm giving you my undivided attention, I'm all yours." He continued, flashing me his troublemaker smile. But this time I didn't believe it, I was sure is just another act like what I had seen earlier at school. But why?

"What about you? What's your family like?" I asked, probing for answers. Percy's eyes flashed, dangerously like he was angry at something but it wasn't directed at me, it was at himself.

However he seemed to regain his composure and again the troublemaker smile was plastered back on his face. "Nothing we're just a normal happy family." He replied, with way too much sarcasm for it to be actually be true. He might have fooled everyone else but he couldn't fool me.

"Yeah what's your mom and dad like?" I continued.

Again his eyes betrayed the act he was putting on. The eyes really were a window to the soul, I say that in the least cheesiest way possible. "I live with my step-father not my father." Percy said through gritted teeth, like he didn't want to be having this conversation.

I stared, surprised no one had ever mentioned Percy's parents weren't around. I guess no one knew that, cause if they did it would surely be huge, gossip-worthy news. Percy looked at me and sighed, as if in defeat, like he was tired of talking, tired of thinking, tired of life. In that moment, I swear he aged a hundred years, he looked broken, defeated, like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

"My dad left when I was born so I never knew him. My mum remarried and she raised me until I was 9 when she died." Percy whispered, so I had to strain to hear him. I felt of a rush of sympathy for Percy fill me, no wonder he thought I was lucky to have my family. Percy noticed the sympathetic look on my face and laughed, hollowly. "Don't pity me, I don't need it and I certainly don't it." He said, cuttingly.

This was the other Percy, the one I didn't like. It was like he had a split personality or something, one second he was kind, playful and joking around. Then the next he was this harsh, moody shell of himself, it confused me.

"Sorry, I just... sorry." I replied, lamely. He laughed that hollow laugh again, and this time he stood up and gathered his things.

"Yeah well I should get going, my step-father will be waiting for me."

I stood up too, unsure what to say. This was all my fault, if I hadn't been so nosy Percy wouldn't be acting like this.

"Well um bye then." I said, awkwardly at Percy who was determinedly not looking at me.

"Yeah bye." He said and with that Percy walked out the house, leaving me standing here, wondering what had gotten him so scared he couldn't even be himself.

**A/N There's another chapter. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Percy**

I got out of Annabeth's house as soon as I could, taking deep breaths and trying to calm myself down. I mentally slapped myself (yes that's possible). Why had I reacted like that? What was wrong with me?

It had been going so well, I was actually enjoying myself for what felt like the first time in forever. It felt so normal with Annabeth. Easy. But no, I had to go ruin it by mentioning my mom, no one knew about it; Not even Grover. It was all part of the act I put up, the one Annabeth was slowly tearing down.

I made my way home, a feeling of dread spreading through me. Not only did I not tidy up Gabe's mess this morning but I was now also very late. Gabe would be furious. I just hoped he hadn't already gone to the bar and gotten drunk.

When I got to the apartment I slowly opened the door, being as quiet as I could, hoping maybe Gabe was passed out, sprawled on the couch. But of course had no such luck, when did I ever?

Instead I found Gabe slouched, lazily on the sofa flicking through the channels on the TV. He looked the same as ever, slimy, disgusting greasy hair and a fat, protruding beer belly, from all the trips to the bar.

The way he was scanning through the channels, not even stopping to notice what he was even watching, gave me the sense that he'd been sat there for awhile just waiting for me to come home.

Sure enough when he noticed me he grinned maliciously and flicked off the screen. I stood there nervously, tapping my foot against the floor. Gabe stood up and took a step towards me, or at least tried to seen as he was so obviously drunk. I flinched and took a step back, bracing myself for what was surely to come.

"Where the hell have you been punk?!" He shouted, waving his half empty beer bottle aggressively and sending beer flying everywhere.

"Um... nowhere.. I was just doing my school work." I replied quietly, my voice shaking slightly. I hated how scared I was, how weak. I should be stronger, should be able to stand up to him but I couldn't.

"And this morning?" Gabe continued, now so close to me I could smell the horrible stench of his breath. "The mess you left and decided not to clean up!"

"I... I didn't..um I for-" I tried to explain but was immediately cut off by the painful thwack Gabe's fist had just caused to my jaw. I let out a cry of pain, clutching my throbbing jaw. But Gabe only smiled evilly at this and rounded on me again.

"Look at you, you're so pathetic! That's what you are, pathetic! You can't even defend yourself, you're so weak." He yelled, hitting me in the stomach causing shoot of pain and sending me flying to the ground. But Gabe didn't stop,

"You. Are. Just. Like. Your. Mother. Pathetic!" He spat each word kicking me again and again. Both anger and pain welled up inside of me. I was sure several of my ribs were broken and my arm felt like it was on fire. But the anger I felt to the words Gabe had said about my mom took over.

"Don't.. talk about.. my.. mother!" I gasped, barely able to talk any longer. For a moment surprise flashed across Gabe's face but it soon turned into a sneer.

"So the little weakling grew some balls?" He said, kicking me again causing another shoot of pain. "Touched a nerve did I punk?" He laughed but continued relentlessly. I fought hard against the clouds of darkness that were now overwhelming me.

"Well it's the truth! That's what your stupid mother was!" Gabe shouted. I shook my head. No. My mother wasn't weak. She was brave, kind, loving nothing like Gabe was describing. Gabe laughed, coldly and forced me up with his meaty, sweating hands. He pushed me roughly against the wall, causing my head to crash against it and cause my vision to obscure and I could only see stars.

He punched me I the face again, making my cheek split open, and continued shouting insults and cutting comments. But I couldn't process what he was saying. My head was pounding and the darkness was pressing in even more, threatening to overcome me. I sank to the floor and faintly acknowledged Gabe leaving the apartment, muttering about how the hell could did he get stuck with a useless, pathetic kid.

I sat there in that position for what felt like hours, hugging my knees and rocking forwards and backwards slowly as if the action would bring me peace and comfort. But no matter how hard I tried it would not go away, this was my life now. There was no hope for me. I was destined to become a loser with no one who loved or cared for him. I'd lost the only person who had ever cared about me a long time ago.

Who knows Gabe may even kill me, maybe that would be better. No more pain, no more feeling like a pathetic loser who's only purpose in life was to be a human punch bag for a fat, lazy slob. I had nothing to live for, no one. However at this thought the picture of Annabeth immediately came to my mind. The way she had looked at me, the way she smiled. Maybe I did have something to live for. But I immediately pushed this stupid notion away; Who was I kidding? Annabeth didn't care about me. She was just forced to pair up with me cause of some stupid project. She probably hated me.

Anyway it didn't matter, Gabe would be home soon and I was sure that if he found me laying here it wouldn't be pretty, that was more important than my stupid thoughts about Annabeth.

I pushed my self, gingerly, up off the ground and made my way to the bathroom. I looked I the mirror and assessed myself. My stomach was bruised and was turning a dark shade of purple which was worrying. But that wasn't the problem, I could hide that, it was my face. A huge, angry red bruise covered the entire side of my right jaw, not to mention the cut on my cheek. I quickly cleaned it up and got some ice for the bruises.

This was a problem. Gabe didn't usually touch my face, not because he cared but because he didn't want anyone to see what was going on and 'poke their noses into matters that was none of their business.' But his anger had seemed to got the better of him and now I had to make up some elaborate excuse for the damage he had done.

After I was done I made my way to my bedroom and collapsed on the bed, exhausted and defeated. This was all my fault and no matter how hard I tried to ignore that fact, it was true. And if anyone found out, including Annabeth, they would think it too and be disgusted in me.

When I got to school the next morning I kept my head down and put my hood up to cover my face. The swelling on my jaw hadn't gone down at all and the cut on my cheek was still strikingly obvious. I walked into English and quickly took my seat next to Grover.

"Hey man what's up?" He asked casually. I turned my face away, pretending to get something from under the desk and drew my hood even further down over my face.

"Nothing it's all good." I replied edgily, still determinedly not looking at him. Thankfully Grover accepted my funny behaviour and just continued talking to the kid sat next to him. I sighed in relief, but then realised I couldn't hide my face all day that would be impossible.

This particular thought was immediately proven when the teacher walked in and gazed around the room, his eyes zeroing in on me and saying, "Mr Jackson will you kindly remove your hood, I do believe we are indoors and doubt it will rain on you."

The class all laughed and turned to look at me. Great, I thought, now everyone will see my face, way to go Percy! I reluctantly pulled it down and braced myself. Sure enough several people gasped at the sight and stared more intently at me. I groaned. This is not how I wanted this to go.

I noticed Annabeth looking at me with a frown on her face, however it was also clouded with another emotion I couldn't quite place. Was it embarrassment? Nervousness? I wondered if it was about last night, the evening had ended quite abruptly and I guess we did need to talk about it, seen as we still needed to complete our project.

But now wasn't the time for that, for people were now not only staring but also whispering to each other, no doubt thinking up stories of where the bruises had come from. Maybe I was in a gang or a secret fight club or something. Maybe I was a ninja. Percy the ninja, now that was unlikely.

"Whoa Perce! What the hell happened to your face?" Grover exclaimed, looking at me questioningly and confused. I blushed and put my head down trying to cover it.

"Nothing I just go in a fight that's all." I mumbled hoping he would buy it. It was a lame excuse I know but honestly what else would make sense?

"What?! Who?" Grover continued, showing that he was definitely not going to let this go any time soon. I sighed, this would be a long day.

"Just some guy in the street, I didn't know him okay?" I said looking at the incredulous look on Grover's face. "Listen I don't want to talk about it so just leave it alone."

"Whatever man." Grover replied, obviously annoyed at his secretive best friend. I felt guilt well up inside me, I was lying to my best friend continuously making me the worst friend ever. I wonder why Grover even puts up with me.

Instead of apologising though I just turned and stared back at the board, not meeting anybody's eyes that were still all trained on me.

**Annabeth**

After class had finished I immediately turned to stop Percy from leaving too soon. We needed to talk. Apparently about a lot of things. I felt awkward about last night and didn't want things to be awkward around the two of us, so I needed to solve that. Not to mention the bruises on Percy's face, what was all that about.

I quickly stepped in his path hoping he would stop but his head was down and he wasn't paying attention so we both crashed into each other sending both of our books flying. Percy looked up, startled and... afraid? But when he saw me recognition dawned on his face and he sighed, bending down to pick up the books.

"I'm guessing you want to talk right?" He said hollowly in a bored voice like talking was a chore that he was forced to do. I blushed and bent down to pick up my books too, flustered at the way this conversation had started.

"Yeah what happened to your face?" I asked bluntly getting straight to the point. I realised it was a tactless thing a second too late. Percy stiffened and glared at me, forcing the books aggressively into his bag and quickly standing up.

"It's none of your business and if you must know I got in a fight okay?" He forced out, through gritted teeth and shoving past me making his way out of the classroom.

I quickly went after him yelling, "Percy wait!" and "Come back!". I was getting funny looks from students in the hallway but I didn't care, I could see Percy's retreating form and raced after him. He took long strides so I had to run to keep up but finally I caught him up and grabbed his arm, jerking him to a stop. He flinched violently and yanked his arm back. I stared, surprised at his sudden reaction.

"Percy I'm sorry, look you're right it's none of my business what happens to you." I said, hoping to calm him down and get him to actually talk. For a second I was worried he'd just ignore me and run off again, for he was still glaring at me, his bruised jaw set angrily. But after a while his expression softened I went back to the familiar sad look he always had, though this was better than the anger.

"Wow Annabeth Chase admitting she was wrong! You must really want to talk to me." Percy laughed, emptily. I sighed in relief, his anger at me had subsided which I was fearful wouldn't, I could deal with Percy being so sad and empty later I told myself.

"Yeah about last night" I started nervously, gauging for Percy's reaction, though he just looked at me, waiting so I cleared my throat and continued. "It got kind of awkward towards the end... and well I was worried that I had upset you and scared you off forever and.. um I didn't want that cause we were getting on and becoming friends and it was going so well and-"

"Annabeth shush it's fine really I over reacted, it was my fault not yours." Percy said with sincerity, cutting of my rambling that probably wouldn't have stopped any time soon. I smiled at him, thankful he wasn't mad at me.

"So I didn't scared you off for good?" I asked playfully, trying to lighten the situation which was funny because that's what Percy usually did. However he smiled mischievously and leaned in closer and whispered in my ear quietly,

"Annabeth you could never scare me off."

And with that he walked away, leaving me standing in a hallway, flustered and extremely hopeful of something I didn't even know was real yet.

**A/N- Bam there's another chapter my longest yet! I think they will all be around about this length from now on cause I don't know I guess I just prefer longer chapters :)**

**Anyway thanks and please review,**

**Abbie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- So this is to say sorry to anyone who read this chapter before I just fixed it, it made absolutely no sense what so ever. I copied and pasted it from a word document and it turns out that my computer decides to not copy any speech, trust me I have no idea why. I guess I should have checked it over before I posted it hey ho. So thanks to the reviewers that actually made me notice it and here is the real chapter for you.**

**Chapter 5**

**Annabeth**

The rest of the day passed by fairly slowly, with the occasional stolen glances at Percy. Right now I was sitting in history staring at the back of Percy's head, not even paying attention to the teacher which was definitely uncharacteristic of me but hey I couldn't help it!

"Yo blondie stop giving Percy the goo goo eyes!" Thalia teased, she was sitting right next to me copying my work which she often did. I blushed at the comment and adamantly shook my head.

"I wasn't making 'goo goo eyes' at him, he's not even looking over here." I said, betraying myself by revealing that I had noticed where Percy was looking and had indeed been looking at him.

Thalia chuckled. "Sure you weren't. And the fact that you are staring longingly at the back of his head is just weird in itself... Hey!" She shouted as I playfully slapped her on the arm. This of course drew the attention of some of the classmates and in particular a certain green eyed boy.

Percy looked around and frowned at me, a questioning look in his eyes. Thalia noticed this and winked at me causing Percy to raise his eyebrows at the both of us. Man I could kill Thalia right now, she was making it so obvious not even someone as clueless as Percy could miss it. But then again Percy is pretty darn clueless.

After school finished I went straight home to find the twins running around the house, which of course wasn't exactly uncommon but this time they were more enthusiastic than usual. Bobby came running up to me, tugging my shirt. I ruffled his hair affectionately.

"What's up little man?" I asked.

At this Bobby pouted and put his hands on his hips, standing on his tiptoes to make himself taller. "I am not little." He said defiantly. I just laughed as Matthew also came rushing up to me.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! Did Mommy tell you? We're going to the beach, how cool is that?" He said, jumping up and down enthusiastically, I wouldn't be surprised if he had to change his pants soon.

I looked at him surprised. "What do you mean? Now?"

Bobby laughed at me. "No of course not silly, tomorrow!"

My step-mother came into the room just at the right time, smiling affectionately at the twins. I looked up from Bobby asking her a silent question.

"Did the boys tell you Annabeth we're going to the beach tomorrow, would you like to join us dear?" She asked me genuinely, sounding like she fully wanted me to go. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Of course I'd love to! I'm totally gonna make the biggest sandcastle." I said, teasing Bobby and Matthew. I laughed as they both burst into protest, shouting about how they we're going to make a sandcastle the size of the Empire State Building.

**Percy**

Today was Saturday. Surprisingly I found myself excited for day ahead, which lets face it was odd considering I didn't usually have a whole lot to be excited for. Gabe was out, no doubt already drinking his weight in alcohol at the bar. He hadn't hit me, or even spoken to me since 'the incident' two days ago, I guess he just didn't have the energy.

I pondered what I was going to do today. On the one hand I had the place to myself and could probably do whatever I wanted as long as I didn't make a mess. But then again I wanted to spend as little as possible time here, it wasn't a home; it never would be. On the other hand I could go out, explore the world, maybe hang out with Grover or Nico.

In the end I settled for going to the beach alone. I loved the beach. The calming sound of the ocean as the waves crash against the shore, and the relaxing feel of the sand beneath my toes. It took my mind of things.

The beach wasn't to busy today thankfully, but it wouldn't matter if it was since my usual spot was too far down for families to bother going. I placed the blanket down on the sand and stretched out, taking in the beautiful smell of the ocean.

Sometimes I would go swimming, I loved swimming, but I was reluctant to take my shirt off because of the thin, long scars that decorated my back. As the years went on more appeared so I'd go swimming less and less frequently. I missed it. But yet that was just another thing Gabe had took from me.

Thankfully the weather wasn't too hot today, I could stand the stifling hot sun especially when I refused to take my shirt off. But the weather today was refreshing and the light breeze was cool enough for me to actually enjoy myself.

Being on the beach reminded me of happier times, when my mother would take me here as a little boy and spray sun screen on me and tell me to be careful as I splashed about in the ocean without a care in the world. I longed for someone to care about me that way again. That's when Annabeth flashed through my mind and I quickly put that thought at bay. Annabeth couldn't care about me, I wouldn't drag her into my mess of a life, it wouldn't be fair, she deserved more.

But just then two high-pitched, familiar voices broke me out of my thoughts. "Percy! Percy" They called, as I turned in recognition to find Bobby and Matthew running towards me. My heart seemed to quicken as I looked past them to see the beautiful grey eyed girl that had just been occupying my thoughts. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, that's what they say right? Although Annabeth was no devil, more like an angel. What the hell Percy? You are such a creep! I told myself, I wouldn't like Annabeth, I couldn't.

"I knew it was you Percy! Annabeth said it wasn't but I knew it was!" One of the twins (it was impossible to tell them apart) shouted as he reached me. He was covered from head to toe in sand and I felt sorry for their mother who would have difficulty cleaning them later. I also noticed the comment about Annabeth and couldn't help but think that she did know it was me, she just didn't want to see me.

"Hey what you guys doing here?" I asked in surprise. No one ever came this far down, and what were the odds that the one family that did had to be the Chase's.

"Mommy always makes us walk ages down the beach until no one is around, she's weird." The other twin (Matthew?) said, making me laugh. Mrs Chase looked at him indignantly and exclaimed,

"I am not weird, Bobby!" Oops I got the wrong one I guess. "I just like privacy that's all, obviously the same as Percy, good to see you by the way Percy." She smiled at me. I smiled back, getting over the sudden intrusion of 'my spot'. Hey who was I kidding it was a public beach, anyone could come here. Territorial Percy was not a good Percy.

I looked at Annabeth who was, thank heavens smiling at me. She was wearing short-shorts and a tank top that if I'm honest did make my eyes wander. Well I am a guy after all. Her hair was tied back in a sloppy ponytail and she was wearing no make-up. But Annabeth didn't need it and truthfully I liked that she didn't care too much about her appearance, it set her apart from all the other girls at school.

"Hey Percy." Annabeth said, alerting me to the fact that maybe my 'wandering' eyes hadn't gone unnoticed. But luckily Annabeth hadn't seemed to have seen that error in my judgement. I was supposed to be staying away from her, not mentally praising her. Although there was a lot to praise... damn it Percy, shut up!

I must have seemed crazy, stood there having an inner shouting match with myself but then again it was 'inner' so why would they have noticed? Man I'm stupid.

"Hey Annabeth how are you?" I asked, mentally scolding myself for the lame question. Annabeth raised her eyebrows at the polite tone my voice had taken but didn't make a comment.

"Pretty full of myself actually" She said in a teasing tone, looking smugly at the twins who had now taken over my blanket and gotten sand all over it. Annabeth chuckled at when she saw the confused look on my face. "I just beat Bobby and Matthew at the sandcastle contest they said they'd win. They even bet their favourite toy soldiers on it. Oh I'm going to have so much fun playing with them" She informed me, still teasing the boys.

Both Bobby and Matthew looked at Annabeth pleadingly, their small hand put together as if they were begging for mercy. "Please Annabeth we were just saying that we didn't really bet Tommy and Jack." I'm guessing they were the toy soldiers names, or else that would be weird.

"Well you're going to have to offer something else up instead." Annabeth continued relentlessly, still only teasing them. However the twins hadn't detected the joking tone and though she was being totally serious. They looked at me desperately silently pleading for my help.

I laughed. "Well I believe Annabeth had an unfair advantage, since she is an aspiring architect and therefore would no doubt know far more about the structural composition of a sandcastle." I said, mimicking Annabeth's voice but also trying to sound very businesslike, as if I knew what I was talking about, which of course I didn't.

The twins looked back at Annabeth smugly, as though my comment settled the matter. However Annabeth was no longer paying attention to the conversation but looking at me, frowning with an unreadable expression on her face.

"How did you know I wanted to become an architect?" She asked quietly, searching my face like she would find the answer there. Oh crap I thought to myself, blushing heavily.

I had overheard Annabeth talking enthusiastically to Thalia one day about how she wanted to become this amazing architect one day and how buildings were such a rich part of our history. Thalia of course hadn't been attention, but I found myself entranced by what Annabeth was saying, the passion and enthusiasm she spoke with had almost made me want to become an architect too.

But Annabeth didn't need to know that. "I... um... I you know hear things." I managed to get out in the most unconvincing voice ever. Annabeth was still frowning showing that she didn't believe my pathetic attempt at an excuse.

I looked awkwardly around. The twins were looking from Annabeth then back to me confused, like they had no idea what was going on. Mrs Chase was smiling widely at the both of us, a knowing look in her eyes which for some reason really scared me. She turned back to Bobby and Matthew and said,

"Hey why don't we go play in the ocean and get off all that sand yeah?"

Both of the boys faces split into excited grins again and they jumped up eagerly, spraying sand all in my face, but they didn't notice.

"Yay! Can Percy come too, I wanna show him how great I am at swimming!" Bobby said, grabbing my arm and pulling me up too. Mrs Chase, taking a quick glance back at Annabeth who was frowning and looking like she was trying real hard to solve a problem, shook her head.

"I think we should leave Percy and Annabeth alone for a bit, I don't think they want us cramping their style." She told the twins. They instantly protested with cries of protest and shouts of "but mom!", but Mrs Chase just shooed them away towards the ocean still with that knowing look.

Once they were gone I looked back at Annabeth. "Hey it's not a big deal I just overheard you saying that you wanted to be an architect and it stuck in my mind because I thought that was unusual." I said quickly, wanting to break the ice.

Annabeth looked up at me, and for a second I though she didn't believe me at all but then she grinned and plopped herself down on the blanket. "Yeah you're right no big deal."

I sat back down next to her and stared out at the ocean, where the boys were playfully splashing each other, with Mrs Chase telling them to stop.

"You know it really is beautiful, the ocean I mean." Annabeth said, drawing my attention back to her. She was staring wistfully out at it, as if mesmerised, making me think that the ocean wasn't the only beautiful sight right now.

"Like the vastness of it, how it never ends. It's a world that has still so much that hasn't been explored yet, its untouched. It just fascinates me but I guess also scares me at the same time. I suppose that's why I like buildings, architecture is so black and white, there's no mysteries to it, no unknown, it scares me." Annabeth continued, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

I stared at her in wonder. She had just voiced exactly how I felt about the ocean, and the fascination that it holds. When Annabeth noticed me staring she immediately blushed, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry you must think I'm weird." She said, nervously looking down at her hands. I stretched out my hand and lifted her chin up with my index finger, surprising not only Annabeth but myself at the movement.

"No it's not weird. It's just that's exactly what I think about the ocean accept that the not knowing part doesn't scare me, in fact it makes it a whole of a lot more beautiful." I said, with so much passion and truthfulness it made me wonder if I was still talking about the ocean at all.

Annabeth smiled and touched my arm, making me realise just how close we were. Our faces were practically centimetres away, our lips within touching distance.

"Percy" Annabeth breathed, her voice hitching as she spoke. "I want to know you." She whispered sending shivers down my spine, and I swear my heart literally stopped. My hand somehow made my way to Annabeth's face, and I gently stroke it feeling the heat of her blush on my palm. I loved that I had made that happen, that I had caused this reaction in her.

"I want to know you too Annabeth." I whispered back, Annabeth let out a small sigh of relief, as if she had expected me to run away. But I hadn't, I couldn't. I was entranced by her, she had pulled me in like the moon pulls in the ocean, I was a fish, lost at sea and Annabeth had caught me.

I hesitantly leaned in, wanting to make sure Annabeth felt the same way and giving her the chance to stop it. But she only closed her eyes and leaned her head in too, silently begging for what we both had been denying ourselves. Our lips met in what I can only describe as pure bliss. It was truly the most magnificent feeling, it made everything melt away. All the hurt, the worries, everything bad in the world seemed far away. There was only Annabeth.

I leaned back , breaking the kiss and stared for what felt like forever into her eyes. No words were needed.

And the way she looked right there in that moment made me lose any previous thoughts about trying to stay away from her. No matter how much I tried to tell my self I wasn't interested in her and didn't like her, I did, I couldn't deny it any longer. There was no point telling myself anything different, and I knew that I had just given Annabeth Chase the power to completely destroy me. But maybe, just maybe I had also given her the power to fix me.


End file.
